


POLICE TREK – TONIGHT'S EPISODE:  The Vampire Killer and the East Area Rapist

by MoonNewt66



Series: Police Trek [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Death, Cannibalism, Dismemberment, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Gen, Graphic details of violent crimes, Homicide, Infanticide, Multi, Multiple homicide victims – children, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory Unicorn, Rape, Schizophrenia, Serial Rapist(s), Throuple, Torture, Triple Penetration, animal cruelty, child rape, explicit consensual sex, women and men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonNewt66/pseuds/MoonNewt66
Summary: Star Trek TOS – A/U – Alternate Earth – Key members of the Enterprise are on an A/U Earth in the mid 1970's, and they are all members of law enforcement agencies
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: Police Trek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The crimes in the story you are about to read are true. The names have been changed to protect the innocent. This is the city: River City, Ohlone.
> 
> River City derives its name from the Ohlone River that bisects the county of River City vertically between east and west; and is bordered on the south by the Yurok River. River City (the actual city) is also the capital for the State of Ohlone.

PROLOGUE

My name is Nyota Uhura. I was born in Kakuma in northwestern Kenya in 1950. Kakuma is primarily the site of a massive refugee camp, and was established shortly after the Great Conflict ended in 1945. My parents were driven from the east coast of Kenya because they practiced the wrong religion. Once they arrived in Kakuma, they were marginalized because they believed in the wrong politics. 

When I was six months old, my family (parents, and two older brothers) were killed by a group who belonged to yet another religion. I only survived because I was in the hospital at the time, recovering from chicken pox and pneumonia. One of the doctors, Geoff M'Benga, and his wife, Naomi, took me in. They were from the United States of North and Central America, and worked for Doctors Without Borders. 

It took some time, but they adopted me, and when their tour of duty was over, they took me home with them to the USNCA. They lived in the capital city, River City, of one of the western states, Ohlone. I went to primary school, learned to speak English, continued my education through junior high school and high school. 

Just weeks before I graduated from high school, my adoptive parents were killed in a plane crash. Through perseverance, and help from my parents' friends, I completed high school and went on to university. My major was communications and my minor was foreign languages. It seems I have a gift for languages, and I also have been gifted with a fine singing voice. I took a full load of classes every semester of university (even took summer classes), while working one full-time job during the evening (3pm to 11pm), and part-time jobs during the weekends (mostly singing for local bands). 

When I graduated in 1972, most of countries on the planet were experiencing a recession. I couldn't find a good paying job in the line of work that I wanted. One of my parents' friends was in law enforcement (Lt. Chris Pike), and he recommended that I take the law enforcement dispatcher test for the River City County Sheriff's Office. 

Dispatchers are civilian employees, they are not sworn law enforcement officers. The dispatcher's salary was twice what I was making working as clerk; plus the job also provided benefits I hadn't had the opportunity to experience as yet: paid sick leave, paid holidays, paid medical care, two weeks paid vacation (for the first five years, three weeks up to ten years, and four weeks for ten years plus) and a contribution for retirement. 

I took the test. Weeks went by, and I continued working my one full-time job, and my two part-time jobs. Then, I received a letter in the mail from the River City County Personnel Office. I had passed the written exam, now I needed to take the practical test. This was one person at a time, and we would work at a mock up of a dispatcher station. There was a microphone to speak into; a card punch clock to time stamp the radio cards (most agencies in the state didn't have computer aided dispatch); pegs to move a plastic circle onto, and a pen and paper to write down requests made over the radio; and switches to turn or flick up or down. The test would run for 20 minutes. 

It started out with a recorded voice speaking in a normal rate of speech, asking me to time stamp a radio card once, flip a specific switch up, move the plastic circle to the blue peg, and then the phone would ring, and I would write down the information given on the phone. The last part of the test, the recorded voice read a sequence of numbers that started small, and grew exponentially, and as the numbers became larger, the faster she would read the numbers. Towards the end, I would skip a number sequence, but caught the next sequence. 

Several weeks later, I received a letter, and I had passed this test as well. 

I was now number 5 on the list. 

Two weeks later, the River City County Personnel Department sent another letter, advising that because of budget cuts due to the recession, the hiring list was frozen. 

Well... sugar!

In the meantime, I took the law enforcement dispatcher test for the River City Police Department in 1973. Same testing procedures, and I placed number three on this list. However, again, I received a letter explaining that of budget cuts due to the recession, the hiring list was frozen. 

I think I swore a tad more harshly at this point. 

However, in 1974, I received a letter from the River City Police Department. They were creating a new section for report writers, taking misdemeanor crime reports over the telephone, to help cut down on the request for patrol units. As they wanted to save money from the testing procedures, and as the dispatcher list was frozen, they were hiring from the dispatcher list for this position. The salary was much lower than the dispatcher's pay, but the benefits were the same. They mentioned in the letter IF a position became available for Dispatcher, those report writers would have first interview opportunities, and of course, full dispatcher's pay once hired in that position. The letter arrived on a Monday. I went in for an interview the following day on Tuesday. On Wednesday, I received a telephone call that confirmed I was hired, but that if I wanted the job, I had to report to work the following Monday, to attend a five day training course. 

I would be making more than $3 more an hour that I was making at my current full-time job. I had been there for over three years, and in three years, I had received one raise of 25 cents per hour, and a second raise of 35 cents per hours, and was still making only $2.50 per hour. (The national minimum wage at the time had just been increased to $2.00 per hour.) No benefits were included. I handed in my resignation that Wednesday, finished out the week at my job, and prepared to start the new job on Monday. 

I worked for River City Police Department from August 1974 though October 1977, when I was hired as a dispatcher for River City Sheriff's Department. In the time that I was with River City PD, they were never able to hire new dispatchers. Their budget didn't allow for new hires. They were chronically understaffed, and resorted to having officers on light duty work answer the phone in communications, along with some Police Cadets. (The Dispatcher's List had been recertified for 1974; and it looked like it would be recertified in 1975. The department couldn't afford to due another round of testing.)

They were a group of wonderful people to work with, and I was sorry to be leaving them.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, January 23, 1978  
2300 Hours  
The Vampire Killer

My name is Nyota Uhura. I work as a Sheriff's Dispatcher I for the River City Sheriff's Department, River City, Ohlone. I was hired in October 1977, and had just finished my three months of one-on-one training in radio, and went solo, two weeks ago; which involved moving from swing shift (3pm to 11pm) to graveyard (11pm to 7am). I liked graveyard for a variety of reasons, including I've always been a night owl, I've worked graveyard before on several other jobs, and it is easier to find parking in the downtown area of River City where the Sheriff's Department is located. 

Usually, I can park my car on the street, either in front of the building, or across the street, for free (parking meters stop at 6pm). And I can't afford to pay for a monthly pass at the county parking structure across the street. 

(A prime parking spot is essential, because the main jail is only one block away. River City has a high population of dedicated transient drunks, and they get released on a regular daily schedule when they achieve nominal sobriety. There is almost nothing worse to run into after dark on a city street than an angry thirsty drunk.) 

However, when I pulled up to the stop light at the end of the block facing the building this night, I saw that both sides of the streets were full of parked cars. Which made me realize that something heavy duty must have just happened, or was happening, to have that many cars parked in front of the building at this time of night. I only had to work two more days until my “weekend” off (for me, my weekend covers Wednesday and Thursday), tonight was promising to be a bitch. 

I finally found a parking space a block down and one over, and walked back to the night entry of the building. I buzzed in, changed into my ugly olive uniform in the women's locker room, and took the elevator up to the top floor (10th), where the communications center was located. I was buzzed into the camera controlled door, and was confronted with a room filled to the brim of higher echelon officers in the department – officers I had usually only seen giving interviews on the video transmission unit (VTU) in my apartment during an evening's local intelligencer broadcast. There was the Sheriff, the Under Sheriff, the Graveyard Watch Commander and the Swing Shift Watch Commander, several Captains, several Lieutenants, and a couple of Sector Sergeants from Day Watch. What the heck was going on?

I found out soon enough. The Communications Sergeant (Barry Giotto) took me aside, and filled me in. Earlier that evening, around 1800, a man came home from work, and found his wife dead on the bedroom floor. She had been three months pregnant – the child would have been their first.

His wife was laying just inside the bedroom, near the door. She had been shot several times – she had a bullet wound to her right palm, apparently held up defensively, as the bullet traveled up her arm to exit out her elbow and nick her neck. A second bullet went through the top part of her skull. A third bullet had been fired into her temple as she was laying down (determined by the trajectory of the bullet).

Her sweater was pulled up over her breasts and her pants and underwear were down around her ankles. Her knees were splayed open in the position of a sexual assault. Her left nipple was carved off, her torso cut open below the sternum, and her spleen and intestines pulled out. She had been stabbed repeatedly in the lung, liver, diaphragm, and left breast. Her killer had also cut out her kidneys and severed her pancreas in two. He placed the kidneys together back inside her.

The most heinous act, however, was to stuff animal feces into her mouth. There were odd rings of blood around the body, as if someone had placed a bucket there. An empty yogurt container was sitting next to the body, and it was bloodstained. (The homicide detectives had surmised that the suspect had used it to drink the victim's blood with it.)

The family lived in an older established neighborhood, that had been considered quiet and very safe for decades. However, there had been recent reports of a prowler for the past month, and there was a previous unsolved homicide from December 29th, 1977. Also, a report of a shooting in an occupied dwelling, where the slug was found, on December 27th in the same area. Upon re-inspection, it was discovered to be a match to the bullets found to the December 29th homicide victim. 

With that information, Homicide detectives proposed that this latest crime could have been committed by same suspect of both the prowling, the shooting into an occupied dwelling and the previous homicide. This possible suspect was increasing the level of his violent attacks, and the frequency. He was now at the top of the list of wanted criminals within the county and the city. 

The Sheriff was considering calling in the National Police Investigation Unit (the NPIU) for assistance. 

At this time, the 911 phone system was not in operation in our state of Ohlone (and wouldn't be until 1985). In 1977, there were very few cell phones (and they were about the size of shoe boxes), some expensive mobile phones were installed in few cars, and there were very few portable radios for law enforcement officers. River City Sheriff's Office did have CAD (computer aided dispatch), but it was an early cranky system and very basic. 

In the dispatcher area of the communications center, we had four dispatch consoles. However, we only used to the two consoles closer to the entry door of the room. River City County surrounded the capital city of River City, and it was divided in half vertically by the Ohlone River. We had the East Sector, divided into eight districts (it was more rural), and the West Sector, divided into ten districts (it was more heavily populated). 

Out telephone system had 30 incoming lines from the public, and ten lines dedicated to outgoing calls (to call for additional services, including fire, ambulance, tow trucks, etc.), and five lines that were in-house (to contact the Watch Commander's office, CSI [Crime Scene Investigation Unit], Detective offices [Homicide, Theft/Bunco, Robbery, Violent Crime, Burglary, Juvenile Crime, etc.]).

After I was briefed on the situation, I was asked to help work the phones. The Sheriff's Communications Center hires dispatchers only for radio dispatch; and communications clerks to work the telephones. 

However, the swing shift dispatchers were held over, as the dispatcher working the West Sector was tied up with the homicide case; and all units not involved with the homicide, and been switched their radios over to the East Sector channel, and the East Sector dispatcher was dispatching all new calls for service. That dispatcher had one of the graveyard dispatchers sitting in with her, providing assistance, and catching up on where all the calls for service that had been dispatched, and those that were pending. 

This is common practice among law enforcement agencies at the time. Once a “special operation” has been declared (as in this case), everyone working on the case stays on the case, until the Watch Commander, or the Sheriff, issues a stand down. It is essential that the dispatcher stay on the channel, as the dispatcher is essentially the official record keeper at the time. The dispatcher handles all requests from the field, including: 1) noting the times the requests were made and which units/officers made the requests; and the arrival times for the detectives, ambulances or fire units, and/or the coroner to the scene; 2) the status of all units on the channel and their assignments; 3) the status and location of all sergeants, lieutenants, captains, Under Sheriff and the Sheriff in the field. 

Our department had ten telephone stations available, but during graveyard, especially during the winter (because even the bad guys stay home at night during the winter), there were usually only four communications clerks on the roster. I replaced a day shift patrol officer who had been called in from his day off to help man the phones. 

I spent the rest of the night mainly talking to frightened women, who were terrified not only of this crime; but the ongoing crimes that were being committed by a suspect with the cognomen of the East Area Rapist, whose crimes had started being reported in June 1976 (29 reported cases so far). The East Area Rapist was apparently scouting his victims, and would break into their homes while they were away, stealing minor treasures, but the most disconcerting, he would take down displayed family photographs, and turn the picture around so that the back of the photo was displayed. When the EAR committed the rapes, in some of the cases, the husband would be home too. The EAR would tie up the husband, and make the husband watch as the EAR raped the wife. 

What could they do to remain safe in the their homes? How could husbands keep their wives and daughters safe from harm? What could wives do to protect their children and husbands from evil?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Wednesday, January 25, 1978  
1815 Hours

Because I work graveyards, I try to live my daily life on a routine similar to that when working day shift. Meaning that when I get off work at 7am, I go home, eat dinner, and do whatever chores that I need to do around my apartment. Then I either watch the VTU; or read a novel while listening to music on the aural broadcast unit (ABU), until around 1pm, when I go to sleep. I wake up usually at 9pm, shower, eat breakfast, maybe watch something on the VTU (but not always), and head into work. I try to keep the same schedule on my days off. And of course, I have friends visit; and some friends who would visit and spend some quality time with me, usually on my days off.

On Wednesday, my current main lover, Leonard McCoy (who was the lead investigator with the Crime Scene Investigation Unit for the River City Police Department), spent several hours with me. I had met him when I worked as a report writer for River City PD. 

Leonard is an interesting lover, in that he cares more for the pleasure that he gives, than the pleasure he receives. He is very attentive, very nurturing. He had held me while I cried for almost an hour, weeping from the stress – not only from my job, but also of the violence of the crimes that had been committed on Monday, as we sat on my living room couch. 

After I had calmed down, we started kissing. I was wearing a white cotton t-shirt and white cotton shorts, Leonard was wearing blue jeans and a blue cotton t-shirt. I had just nibbled Leonard's right ear, when he bent down, and placed his mouth on my right breast nipple, over the t-shirt material. The material added to the effect of Leonard's mouth as he sucked, licked and nibbled on my breast's nipple – it felt so delicious and wonderful, and it seemed to make the act more enjoyable. 

Then Leonard eased off my shorts, and he pushed down his blue jeans. He was already hard, and he positioned me to lay down on the couch, and then entered me. Leonard's cock is a nice length, but he is wider than most, and some times if I'm not wet enough for him to enter, it hurts when he does enter. But this time, I was more than ready, and there was no pain. 

I could already feel the beginning of my orgasm building, which was rare for me, I usually have to manually stroke my clitoris to come. But the orgasm hit me hard, and as I felt all the electrical activity in my thighs and legs, I could also feel my vagina spasming against Leonard's cock. Then, Leonard grunted loudly, and stopped thrusting, and I could tell that he had come. He lowered himself down to lay on top of me, and we kissed some more, with me running my hands through his hair. 

After we regained our composure, we made our way to my bedroom, and we continued our lovemaking. Leonard loves to give oral sex to women (and men), and he is very good. He had me lay on the bed with my hips at the edge of the mattress, with my feet resting on his shoulders. He nibbled, licked, and sucked on my labia and my clitoris, and just before I started to feel my orgasm begin, he inserted his middle right finger into my vagina, and the thumb of his left hand into my anus. My orgasm was marvelous, as I felt it in both my vagina and in my rectum. 

Then, Leonard rested his head on my abdomen as I calmed down. About a half hour later, he climbed onto the bed, laying on his back. I like the woman above position, and sat on his hips, and inserted his penis into my vagina, and began to ride his cock. Leonard also likes it when I ride him, as I have ample endowed breasts. Leonard has the most marvelous chest hair to play with, so while I was kissing him (and I could taste myself and Leonard's semen on his lips), I was also fingering my clitoris. Leonard was using his fingers to tweak my breast nipples. It takes us a little longer for him to climax, as Leonard is quite a few years older than I am by 20 years (I am 28, he is 49). Leonard gets there, it just takes more time. There's no complaining in the wait, because Leonard is a joy to be with. 

We had been lovers for almost three years. I am using birth control pills. Birth control pills had become available in 1960, and I started taking them when I left home for university in 1968. The summer of love had blossomed the year before, and it affected how I viewed lovemaking. 

I had realized as a child (I think when I was 10, as I went through puberty), that I would never have children, and would never marry. Both decisions were made based on my experiences growing up, but as I grow older, I'm glad I made those decisions. 

Leonard was involved in a open throuple – himself, Captain Jim Kirk (Graveyward Watch Commander for River City Police Department), and Spock, our department's lead investigator for CSI. Leonard and Jim were quite well known for their affairs; Spock, though was something of a dark horse. He was attractive, but somewhat … remote, introspective. Very intelligent.

Just before he left, Leonard asked me if I would consider having a threesome with Leonard and Spock. Leonard knew I was a primarily interested in being a polyamory unicorn, but was always interested in people that interested me. And Spock was definitely interesting. I told Leonard that his proposal had merit and we set a date for next Wednesday.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday, January 27, 1978  
The Vampire Killer  
2200 Hours

Due to the events on Monday, I had been watching the daily dispatch briefings on the VTU with more regularity, and discovered that the Vampire Killer – this was the cognomen given to the suspect by a local intelligencer – had struck again, and this time, with multiple victims, after I woke up Friday evening. 

Concerned neighbors had found the victims, and then called the sheriff's department to report the crimes. The victims were a 38 year old mother, her six year old son and a friend of the mother, a 51 year old male. Missing from the scene was a six month old male child, that was being babysat for the victim's sister-in-law. 

The older male friend lay in the hallway in a pool of blood. The deputy who checked him saw a gunshot wound on his head, and then saw blood in the bathroom, and what looked like bloody water in the tub. Then the deputy found the woman lying naked on the bed in her bedroom, her legs splayed open. She had a gunshot wound to the head, and her abdomen had been cut open and her intestines pulled out. Two carving knives, stained red, lay nearby. It appeared that she had been taking a bath when surprised by her killer, and then dragged to the bed. He sodomized her, stabbed her through the anus into her uterus at least six times, made several slices across her neck, and tried to cut out an eye. Bloody ringlets on the carpet indicated that he had once again used some kind of container to collect blood. He stabbed several internal organs as well, which the coroner later noted would facilitate getting at blood in the abdomen. Inside her rectum was a large amount of semen.

On the other side of the bed, deputies discovered the body of a boy, who turned out to be her six year son. He had been shot twice in the head at close range.

The intruder had left bloody footprints behind which resembled the shoe marks found at Monday's murder scene. Then the the deputies located an eleven year-old girl in the neighborhood who described a man near the victims' residence around 11am. She described him in his early twenties. He fit the description of a man seen repeatedly in that area walking around asking people for magazines.

The male friend's red station wagon was missing from the front of the house where neighbors had seen it parked that morning.

Then the sister-in-law arrived, seeking the whereabouts of her son, who had been left with the female victim that morning. No one had seen him, but a bullet hole was discovered in the pillow that had been in a crib. There was a lot of blood.

Forensic evidence revealed that the suspect had drank the female's blood and had mutilated the baby's body in the bathroom, opening the head and spilling pieces of the brain into the tub. A knock on the door must have interrupted him and he had fled with the body.

Friday nights are always busy in River City, so our patrol units were kept busy between calls for service, patrolling the area of the murders, to help assuage the fear of the neighbors. A CSI officer was at the second murder residence, doing another complete search for additional evidence. He was alone inside the home. There was a dog outside in the backyard, that the officer had fed and watered when he arrived. Animal control was supposed to be en route to pick up the animal. 

Out in front of the home, the sector sergeant was parked in his patrol car to guard the scene. A unit a couple of miles away, handling a disturbance call at a local mini-mart (or as we called them, a stop and rob), asked for code 3 cover as one of the combatants was armed with a handgun. The sergeant ran into the house, and told the CSI that he was responding, and the CSI locked the front door. 

About 30 minutes later, the sergeant returned to the home, just as Animal Control arrived to pick up the dog. They knocked on the door, the CSI officer opened it, and walked with Animal Control out to the back yard … and the dog had been killed within that 30 minute time frame. Its throat was cut, the body cavity was opened up, and the internal organs were missing. 

The suspect had returned while the CSI was alone inside the residence. The CSI at that time had a toddler son. Within a month, the CSI was off work on a mental health worker's compensation claim. The murder scene, and the dog being killed while he was there inside the home, alone with the bodies, was too much for him to compensate. He wouldn't return to work for another two years. 

He finished his work there that night, and asked for the Coroner to respond. They removed the bodies, and the home was locked up with evidence tape, and a patrol unit was finally available and posted out front (and would be relieved by the following shifts, throughout the weekend).


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday, January 28, 1978  
Vampire Killer AND the East Area Rapist  
2300 Hours

When I came into work on this night, again the communications center was filled with high ranking officers. I soon discovered that:

1) The Vampire Killer had been arrested earlier in the morning by a squad of detectives and deputies;  
2) The East Area Rapist had struck later in the evening, around 10pm, and this time, raped two sisters, who were in their early teens and home alone. 

The capture of the Vampire Killer was helped by a citizen who had gone to high school with the suspect. She had run into him at a local grocery store late Friday night, and he started talking to her about a mutual friend from high school. She hadn't recognized him at first, but then the suspect confirmed his identity to her. She had noticed that he was acting very weird, and as he left the store, she observed that on some of his clothing, and on one of his hands, there appeared to be dried blood on them. 

Walking out of the store, she saw the posted sketch of the “person of interest” in the homicide cases (based on the prowler description), and the clothing in the sketch matched the clothing of the man she had just talked to. She was sure he was the suspect, and immediately called the Sheriff's Department tip line, and provided them with the name of the suspect, Robert Barton Wentworth.

At almost the same time, detectives had a hit on the bullets used in the homicides. They came back as matching to the gun registration of a .22-caliber semiautomatic handgun, sold in December 1977 to a Robert Wentworth on Volt Avenue. On January 10th, he had purchased ammunition.

Forensic evidence left at the second murder scene also revealed that the suspect had left perfect hand prints and shoe imprints in second female's blood

The detectives ran a background check on Wentworth and found a history of mental illness (including his escape from a hospital), a concealed weapons charge, a series of minor drug busts, and his arrest in Nevada. They found his address on Volt Avenue and went out that Saturday afternoon, one day after the triple murder, to check it out.

The detectives knocked repeatedly, but Wentworth would not open the door. They pretended they were going to leave and then waited. Wentworth emerged with a box in his arms and made his way toward his car. The detectives apprehended him, but not without a mighty struggle on his part. They noticed he was wearing an orange parka that had dark stains on it and his shoes appeared to be covered in blood. A .22 semiautomatic handgun was taken from him, which also had bloodstains on it. Then they found the wallet belonging to the friend of the second female victim in Wentworth's back pocket, along with a pair of latex gloves.

The contents of the box he was carrying also proved interesting: pieces of bloodstained paper and rags. They took him to the police station and tried to get him to confess. He admitted to killing several dogs but stubbornly resisted talking about the murders. While he was in custody, detectives searched his apartment in hopes of finding a clue about the missing baby.

What they found in the putrid-smelling place was disgusting. Nearly everything was bloodstained, including food and drinking glasses. In the kitchen, they found several small pieces of bone, and some dishes in the refrigerator with body parts. One container held human brain tissue. An electric blender was badly stained and smelled of rot. There were three pet collars but no animals to be found. Photographic overlays on human organs from a science book lay on a table, along with newspapers on which ads selling dogs were circled. A calendar showed the inscription "Today" on the dates of the both murder scenes, and chillingly, the same word was written on forty-four more dates yet to come during that year.

The entire place had an ominous feeling, but at least Wentworth was now in custody.

I talked with the other dispatchers on duty, and all were of the opinion that the East Area Rapist had struck on this date, because he didn't like that the Vampire Killer was getting more attention from the press.


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday, February 1, 1978  
1900 Hours

Today was the day that Leonard and Spock would be visiting my apartment. I live in an older (1890's) four apartment building in downtown River City, about 1 mile from where I work. The building's first floor apartments sit atop a basement that sits halfway above ground, and then there's two more apartments on the second floor. (There's a small creek two blocks away, and the elevated first floor was to escape previous flooding.)

It was the very first apartment that I rented. I've lived here since I moved to River City to go to university in 1968. It's design is designated as “shotgun” style, meaning that one room follows another. The front door opens into the living room, which has built in bookshelves on the south wall (with a Murphy Bed in the center); a plate glass window facing the street on the west wall, a small stained glass window high in the north wall, and the east wall has pocket doors (sliding doors) with a shelf over the frame of the doors. There are two overstuffed chairs, a lovely couch, two end tables, and a coffee table, a built in overhead light, and two lamps on the end tables and a pole lamp next to the west end of the couch. 

The next room is the dining room, that has a bay window on the north side (overhanging the alley), a built in china hutch on the east wall. There is a dining room table with six chairs, another overhead built in light and a long low end table that sits under the bay window (perfect for plants), and to the back of the room on the east side, is a hall closet that decreases in height as you walk in, because it sits under the stairs going to the upstairs apartment. 

On the far east side of the dining room, is the entry to the kitchen, which has a gas stove, a large refrigerator on the north wall, and cabinets and countertop with drawers underneath on the south wall, a double sink, and behind the refrigerator is a small kitchen table for two, with two chairs; and fluorescent overhead lights. 

Behind the kitchen, is the utility room (with a door I can lock leading to the kitchen when I go to work), with a washer and a dryer, and then the back door (also lockable), with access to the back stairs and the outside garbage cans. 

To the far west side of the dining room, is access to my bedroom, which has a queen size bed, two dressers, a walk in closet (with two additional older dressers inside), and to the rear of the bedroom, is a marvelous, huge bathroom, with a cast iron bath tub, commode and sink, with a door that you can also access the utility room and/or kitchen (and can be locked). 

I originally paid $115 a month for this apartment – and it came furnished. Now my rent has gone up to $365 a month, which is still very affordable. The landlords are an older couple, who live off site, and my neighbors are very quiet. 

Leonard and Spock have arrived. Leonard gives me a big hug, and kisses me affectionately on my forehead, nose and throat. Spock is his normal quiet and reserved self. I say hello to him, and he nods his head. Spock sits down on the couch, and Leonard escorts me back to my bedroom. Leonard leaves the door open as we sit on the bed. He says to me quietly, “Spock wants to wait a bit before he joins us. I think he's a tad nervous.”

I advise Leonard there's no rush. It's my day off (and theirs), so I'm more than willing to accommodate Spock's timetable. By this time, Leonard has already got one hand under my sweater, cupping my right breast, and leaning in to kiss me. 

I push Leonard back from me, and stand up off of the bed. I take Leonard's hand, and pull him off the bed too. We walk around the bed to the other side, and I've placed my futon there. I unzip Leonard's black slacks and boxer shorts, and pull them down off his hips and legs, he puts one hand on my shoulder as he lifts his feet out. And then I take off his shirt, and place all of them on the bed. 

I tell Leonard to lay down on the futon, handing him a pillow. I disrobe, and he watches me avidly. I'm wearing an orange sweater and and purple skirt, but I didn't put on underwear today. Doesn't take me long to undress. 

Leonard already has a pretty good hard on developing. I kneel down next to his hips, and swing my right knee over to the side of his left hip, so now I'm straddling him. I lean in kiss Leonard, holding his face in my hands. I can feel Leonard's hands on my hips, and then he moves his right hand to my groin, and I can feel him insert his middle finger into my vagina. Oh, yes, I'm ready. I scoot up a little bit more, and insert Leonard's penis into my vagina – and then I bring my legs up, so that I'm squatting over Leonard's groin. 

Leonard grunts in surprise. I haven't tried this position with him yet. (Thank you to Mary Tuesday and her book, 'My Secret Garden.') This puts an increase of pressure of my vagina on his cock. He starts to move, and I stop him. I'm doing the work today. I reach for his hands, to steady me, and start riding his cock. I start out slow, so that he can really feel me slide up and down his penis. I can feel the pressure in my vagina, as his cock is so wide. After a few minutes, I pick up the pace. Leonard is panting heavily, and starting to sweat a little. 

He puts his hands on my waist, and helps me in my movement. My legs are starting to tremble a little. In this position, his cock is hitting my clitoris in just the right place. I can feel my orgasm start to build. I'm getting very hot in my face, and my abdomen is starting to cramp a little. Leonard had moved his left hand to my right breast, and is squeezing it. It feels so good. 

And then, Leonard starts to grunt again, and I know he's coming. He's moved his left hand down to my vagina, and is flicking his finger against my clitoris. I'm coming now too, and I collapse into his arms. We're both breathing heavily and sweating. 

After a couple of minutes, Leonard helps me change position, and we lay down on the futon, with my head on his lovely hairy chest. Leonard is massaging my back lightly with his right hand. We end up taking a quick nap that we hadn't planned on taking. 

About an hour later, I wake up. McCoy is still sleeping. And then I remember Spock is out in the living room. I threw on my see through white crochet lace mini-caftan and walk out to the living room. Spock is sitting on the floor, cross legged, and he appears to be meditating. 

I sit down on the chair next to him, and wait for him to realize I'm there. It takes a few minutes, but Spock finally raises his head and looks at me. 

I stand up and hold out my right hand to him. He looks at me, blinks, and then reaches out to hold my hand, and stands up. We walk back into the bedroom. McCoy is still sleeping on the futon. I move his clothes to one of the dressers, and then I move closer to Spock, and put my arms around his waist. He's taller than Leonard, probably around 6'1” and I'm only 5'5”. I stand up on my tiptoes, and I'm just able to reach his mouth to give him a quick kiss. 

Spock puts his right hand against my face. Kisses me back quickly on my lips. Then kisses each eyelid, my nose, my forehead, and kisses me again on the lips, only longer this time. I reach over to his groin, and can feel his erection through his dark blue slacks. I look up at him and smile, and he puts his hand on my right breast.

I reach up and begin to unbutton his dark blue shirt. When it's open, I tug it off his shoulders. Then, I undo his belt, unzip his pants, and move his pants and briefs down. He steps out of them, and steps back so I can see all of his body. Spock has an interesting face, but he has a gorgeous body. I love hairy chests. His is not as hairy as Leonard's, but it is lovely, and without clothes, he looks even thinner. Flat stomach. 

But oh my, his cock! It must be a good 10” long, and while it's not as wide as McCoy's, it is nice and thick. And very, very erect. I start to kneel, to give him a blow job, but Spock stops me. He puts his fingers inside my vagina, and takes them out and licks them. Oh, I'm a lucky woman today, here's another man who likes to perform oral sex! Spock sits on the bed and then takes my hand and pulls me down next to him. He scoots down a little and then his face is between my legs, and I can feel his tongue licking my labia. He moves his hands there, and holds the labia open, and moves his face further inside. I can feel his tongue on my clitoris, and feel the exhalation of his breath on it as well. He rolls his tongue, and places it inside my vagina. Oh, what a feeling! 

Soon, I realize I'm going to come again. I tap his shoulder to let him know, but he doesn't stop. He keeps on licking the clitoris, sucking on it, nibbling it. I feel the electrical activity in my legs, and then my orgasm ignites me, and I'm arching up off of the bed, breathing harshly. 

Spock turns me over, and gets me to a kneeling position on the bed. He mounts me from behind. He enters slowly, to be sure that my vagina can accept all of his cock. I feel his balls hitting me, he's all the way in and there's no pain. He places his hands on my hips and starts thrusting. I'm resting my head on my folded forearms. I've already come twice today (well, three if I can count the masturbation in the bathtub this morning), which is not anywhere near a record for me, but it's been a tiring week. 

And then Leonard wakes up, and is sitting up, looking over the bed at me and Spock. Leonard smiles, and leans in and kisses me. I feel Spock move his right hand down to my abdomen, and then he reaches into my vagina, and starts to manipulate my clitoris. He's increased the pace of his thrusts, and I'm starting to feel the beginning of another orgasm. Leonard is kissing me very deeply, running his tongue over my teeth, and then sucking on my tongue.

Spock is pulling out and then thrusting all the way back in. He's moving faster and faster, and then he stills, and he groans as he comes inside me. My orgasm erupts, and I can feel my vagina contracting against his cock. Leonard gives a small yelp, he's had another orgasm as well. We all collapse onto the bed, with me in the middle of them. And yet again we all take a small nap. 

I wake up, listening to Leonard and Spock talking in my kitchen. I throw on my white crochet lace mini-caftan again, and go out to the kitchen to meet them. Leonard has made tea for us. Spock is sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, sipping his tea, as he watches Leonard pour a cup for me and one for him. Leonard sits down on the other chair. I stand next to him, and Leonard puts his left arm around me. 

I lean down and kiss him and thank him for the tea. Leonard smiles, and kisses me back. Spock reaches over and runs his hand up and down my arm. 

Leonard clears his throat, and asks, “Spock and I were wondering if you would be interested in trying something new for us?”

I looked at Spock. “And would this be Spock's idea, or yours, Leonard?”

Spock swallowed, and I could see his Adam's apple bob. “It was something Leonard suggested, but I would be interested in participating, Nyota.”

I was amused. This was the first time in the four years that I had known Spock to use my first name. I turned back to look at Leonard. “Okay, and what is this idea of yours?”

Leonard was silent for a couple of seconds, and then smiled. “We … that is, Spock and I would both like to be in you when we have sex. Specifically, both of our cocks in your vagina.”

“Are you crazy? There's hardly enough room for just you!” I spluttered back, but as I was saying this, I was thinking it would be something I hadn't tried before, and I trusted Leonard completely not to intentionally hurt me. 

“Now, sugar, I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't know it can be done. I've seen it done before. I've read medical literature that it's possible. And we'll stop immediately if you're not enjoying it.”

“Well … how would this work?”

“To be honest, I've thought a lot about this. I'll be on the bottom, you'll be on top facing me, and Spock will be behind you. I'll enter you first, and once I'm firmly inside you, Spock will place a finger inside you above my cock, and stretch your vagina some more, and then very carefully add more fingers, until he can fit his cock inside. You'll be so full, Nyota, and we both will feel you and each other at the same time. You always feel so good to me when you orgasm, and I can't wait to to feel your orgasm with both of us inside you.”

Oh, my. Good thing we met up today instead of Thursday. I'll have most of Thursday morning to recover from this, as I had arranged for a patrol ride-a-long for Thursday's swing shift (1500-0200). 

I leaned down to Leonard and kissed him, and then turned to Spock, and kissed him as well. 

“Is that a yes, Nyota,” Leonard asked?

“Yes, sugar, that's a yes.”

We finished our tea, and then Leonard and Spock went into the bathroom and took a quick bath to freshen up. I had walked in the during the middle of their bath to brush my teeth, and interrupted Leonard fellating Spock. Spock just raised an eyebrow at me, and I laughed. I left out some new toothbrushes for them to use when they finished bathing and other assorted activities. 

When they were finished, I took a bath also, and soaked a bit in the hot water to relax me some more. When I got out the tub, I toweled dry, and Leonard walked in and kissed me. He was already hard. He took my hand and led me back into the bedroom.

While I was bathing, Leonard and Spock had already put clean sheets on the bed. I put some music on very low, some nice smoky jazz. Leonard lay down on the bed, pulled me to him, and Spock lay down on the other side of me. Leonard started kissing me, and I was fondling his cock. I could feel Spock massaging the globes of my ass. His hands felt wonderful. 

Then I turned to face Spock, and kissed him. I also fondled his cock. Both he and Leonard were partially erect, so it wouldn't take much longer to get started. I was anticipating the feeling I would be experiencing shortly. 

Leonard pulled me back to face him, and he slipped a couple of fingers inside my vagina. I was wet and ready for him. I sat on his hips and inserted his penis into my vagina. Leonard thrusted slowly, working his cock further inside me. Spock leaned in quickly and kissed me again, his hand fondling my breasts.  
Leonard was completely inside me now, and stilled, as Spock moved behind me. 

I leaned forward towards Leonard, and could feel Spock's finger slipping inside of me, on top of Leonard's cock. It felt – well, kind of weird at first, but then nice, as I could feel everything as separate entities inside me. 

“Is this still okay, sugar? Is this feeling good for you,” asked Leonard. 

“Yes. I feel so full, but it's a nice feeling.” I replied. Leonard smiled up at Spock, who kissed my neck again. 

Then, Spock added an additional finger inside and then a third. Finally, I felt the tip of Spock's penis entering me … and slowly, slowly Spock moved inside me, giving me time to relax, and allow my vagina to accommodate both cocks. 

Once inside, Leonard started slowly thrusting again. And Spock tried to alter his thrusts, so that as Leonard was retreating from inside me, Spock was thrusting into me. They quickly synchronized the pattern of movement, and it felt fantastic! Leonard moved his hand to my clitoris, and manipulated it. He started slowly, and then as their thrusts moved up in tempo, his hand started to move faster too. 

Spock was kissing the back of my neck, my upper shoulders and back. He had one hand on my breast, completely covering it, while he maintained his balance on the bed with his other hand. 

I started to feel hot again in my face. I could feel the electrical activity in my legs increasing. I was beginning to orgasm. Leonard was breathing heavily, and Spock was gasping behind me. I reached down and felt McCoy's cock as he was thrusting into me. He groaned when I touched him. I leaned down and kissed him. 

And then McCoy started grunting, and Spock's hips were slapping against me, and I orgasmed. I could feel each cock inside me, feel Leonard's fingers still on my clitoris, and Spock's breath on the back of my neck. And then Leonard came inside me, and Spock pulled out, and ejaculated all over my back, and ran his hand through the ejaculate, and then offered his hand to Leonard, who licked the hand clean. Spock ran his hand through more of his ejaculate, and brought his hand in front of us again, but this time, I took his hand and licked it clean. 

His ejaculate tasted so different than any other I had tasted before. There was no bitter taste; it wasn't a sweet taste, just less of a taste I guess. I knew Spock didn't drink alcohol (as I don't either) and he was a vegan, and maybe this was part of the reason. 

We came apart, and laid down on the bed again. Spock kissed me deeply, and I laid my head on his chest, playing with the chest hair around his nipples. McCoy was spooned along my backside, and he was kissing my shoulder. We both fell asleep again, and we wouldn't wake up until early Thursday morning around 0700. 

All three of us shared a quick breakfast of hot oatmeal and a variety of fresh fruit. Leonard said he would call me soon to set up another date, and they both kissed me, and left. I did some light house work, but ended up taking a quick nap, as I had made arrangements to go on a patrol ride-a-long that afternoon during swing shift.


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday, February 2, 1978  
1530 Hours

As I was not a native of River City, I had started going out on one my days off on patrol ride-a-longs (at least once a month), to help familiarize myself with the county; and to assist my understanding of the working relationship between dispatch and the officers in the field. 

This was my seventh ride-a-long. I wore civilian clothing, and an ID sticker, identifying me as a civilian ride-a-long. I rode with a veteran officer this day, Jerry Vaughn had been with the department for over 20 years, and this was swing shift (1500 to 0200 – the officers worked 10 hour shifts, four days a week). 

As we left the “barn” (the county corporation yard), we were immediately dispatched to assist another unit who had been assigned to a murder. As we pulled up to the scene (in a residential neighborhood), I could see one body, covered by a tarp, laying on the driveway. The officer assigned to the case, walked up to our car, and advised that a male and female were out walking their dog, when they were confronted by a man with a gun. They had run down the street, but were chased by the suspect, and he shot both of them in the back of the head. 

The female was DOA when the officer arrived, and the male had been transported to the only level one trauma center in River City, the Ohlone Medical Center. We were to respond the to the medical center, and attempt to get a witness statement from the male. 

We drove to the Ohlone Medical Center, and parked outside the Emergency Room, in spaces set aside for law enforcement. As got out of the patrol car, Officer Vaughn told me to not leave his side. We walked in and Vaughn approached the registration desk, and asked about the patient. The clerk advised the the patient was currently in surgery, room 5, and gave us the directions to the room. 

We approached room 5, and Vaughn knocked on the closed door, but walked in without waiting for a response. I was right behind him. As we entered the room, I could see the patient laying on the gurney, completely nude. He didn't look real. He was very pale, and very still. I then realized that he had died. The nurses were already removing various medical equipment from his body. We were too late to get a statement. 

I had never seen a dead body so soon after death. Vaughn talked with the doctor and the nurses, and they all told the same story – the male patient had never spoken to any of them. Vaughn advised them that CSI would be responding shortly to process the patient, and to close and lock the surgery room until CSI responded. 

We left the surgery room, and Vaughn took me to the cafeteria. He asked me which drink I would prefer, but that I needed something with sugar in it. I opted for a cold soft drink, he took a coffee. We sat in silence while we finished our drinks. He had stopped to phone the Watch Commander and let him know that the patient had died. 

Then Vaughn stopped again at registration on the way out, and advised the clerk that CSI would be responding, and gave her his business card, that in the case of any questions, they could phone him for assistance. 

I went back to the station with the officer, and watched the process of beginning the paperwork that goes on behind the scenes after a double homicide. I stayed there until 2am, when we would have finished our ride-a-long, and Vaughn told me to go home, as it looked like he would be there for a few more hours. 

He had a two officer patrol unit drive me home, with one officer driving my car, and I rode in the patrol car. 

I don't think I cried that night. It just didn't seem real at the time.


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday, February 16, 1978  
1400 Hours

I had signed up for overtime for the previous Thursday, and missed seeing Leonard last week. We had talked a couple of times over the telephone, and in one call, Leonard proposed something new and exciting. 

Leonard, Jim and Spock all wanted to be together with me for an sexual encounter. They were still a thriving throuple, but had wanted to broaden their experiences. Leonard mentioned several of the activities that Jim was interested in, one or two that Spock had brought up, and Leonard also had a couple of sex acts that he would like to partake in with all four of us. 

I had met Jim before when I worked for River City Police Department, at holiday parties and backyard get togethers. He was a very dynamic, handsome and interesting man. A few years older than me, and many years younger than Leonard. Spock's age I still didn't have an idea about. Probably mainly because he very rarely volunteered information about himself. 

I thought about it for a few days after our last conversation, and then I called Leonard back, and we set the date for the 16th. 

They all showed up promptly at 1400. Jim and Leonard arrived in Leonard's old beat up car, and Spock arrived after they pulled in, riding on a motorcyle. Spock was wearing all black clothing and a helmet. He looked delicious. 

Today I was wearing the pink version of the crochet lace mini-caftan I had worn during our last encounter. It too was very revealing, and I loved how the pink was a delightful accent to my dark skin color. My breasts areola is a deeper, darker black than the lighter skin around my breasts, and is quite visible through the material. 

They came upstairs and I let them in. Leonard hugged me and kissed me, and then was pushed aside by Jim, who hugged me tightly to him. Jim then kissed me lightly on the mouth, as I felt his hands caressing my breasts. I nibbled on his lower lip, which made him kiss me deeper. 

Behind me, I felt Spock kissing the back of my neck. 

I led them to the hall closet, and Spock stowed his helmet on the shelving unit I have in there, and they all hung up their clothing, and put their shoes and boots inside the closet. 

It was fairly nippy outside today, but I had set the heat in the apartment at a lower temperature, so that we wouldn't overheat during our group lovemaking. 

I had some fresh orange juice sitting out on the dining room table, and we sat and drank the juice and talked for about 20 minutes, calming ourselves. 

None of the sexual activities they had proposed we engage in were activities that I had any objection to. I don't believe in engaging in S & M practices – even the minor stuff like spanking. I don't believe in cruelty in any form. And I wasn't surprised that not any S & M practices had been mentioned by Leonard, Jim and Spock. They were all decent, honorable, loving men, who respected women. As I respected them. I trusted them. 

Spock wanted to be on the bottom of the pile, with me on top of him, with my back on his chest, as he inserted his cock in my anus. Leonard would be kneeling in front of Spock and me, with his cock in my vagina. And Jim, wanted to be standing, so that he could be between Leonard and me, and be able to insert his cock in my vagina on top of Leonard's cock. 

I had tried anal sex before, and found it was enjoyable. I insisted that during this encounter, all the men would be wearing condoms. It was safer for everyone, especially as anal sex was involved. I had a feeling that Spock wouldn't be the only one to be involved in that activity today. 

I asked Jim and Spock to open up the Murphy Bed in the living room. (It was behind a set of French Glass doors in the middle of the built in bookcase.) I wanted the mattress taken off the Murphy bed, and while Leonard and I moved the dining room table closer to the china hutch, Jim and Spock laid the mattress in the middle of the floor. I also had the futon out, in case we needed it too. 

I went into the bathroom linen closet, and brought out some fresh towels, and placed the larger ones on the dining room table, and some smaller hand towels at the foot of the mattress. I went back into my bedroom, and brought out my basket of various sex toys and paraphernalia. I had several brands of sex lubricants, including gels and liquids, personal wipes, a variety of dildos, also in a range of colors, with some that also vibrated. (I don't personally like the vibrating dildos, they give me a headache, but I knew Leonard liked them.) And a wide variety of condoms, in different colors and sizes. I set the basket down by the head of the mattress. 

I had them stand side by side in front me. I pulled out a dining room chair and sat down, and motioned for Leonard to stand before me. I applied some lubricating gel to the fingers of my left hand. I then reached out and picked up his cock with my right hand, and I started to lick his penis. Leonard sighed, and took a couple of steps side to side. I then used my left hand to play with his balls. Then I opened my mouth wide, and started sucking on the crown. I felt Leonard reach out to touch my head, but then he remembered I don't like being touched on my head while I'm giving head, and he withdrew his hand. 

After a couple of minutes, I moved the fingers of my left hand, towards his anus, and inserted my left middle finger inside, searching for his prostate, pushing lightly against the front wall of Leonard's rectum, feeling for a spongy bulb of tissue on the other side of the rectum. 

I felt a spongy area, and then Leonard quivered, and I thought to myself I must have found it. I continued sucking on his cock, and my now right hand now was sliding up and down his penis. Leonard was calling out to me, “Oh, sugar, you're killing me!” And then he orgasmed, ejaculating into my mouth, and I swallowed. Leonard had his hands on my shoulders, as he recovered. Then he leaned down and kissed me. 

Leonard moved aside, and went into the bathroom to clean up. 

Jim was next. 

Jim has a very nice cock, a little shorter than Leonard's, and it was also not as thick. Jim leaned down to kiss me first, and he kissed me deeply. As he stood up, I leaned forward and licked his cock. He jerked a little, and then settled down. With Jim, I used both hands and my mouth on his cock. It didn't take me long to get him off. Jim leaned down and kissed again after I brought him to orgasm. He too walked towards the bathroom to clean up. 

Leonard had returned while I was fellating Jim, and had laid down on the mattress. 

Spock stepped to me. I stood up this time, and I turned my face up to Spock, and he held my face with both hands while he kissed. He was very hard, and I could feel the heat of his cock burning against me. For Spock, I wanted to do something special, so I moved the futon on to the the dining room table. Then I laid down on the futon with my head at the edge of the table. 

I motioned Spock to step forward, and when he stood in front of me, I reached back, and moved his cock into my mouth. I had learned that it was easier to relax my throat muscles while in this position, and started sucking on his cock. Spock started thrusting into my mouth, and he soon discovered that when he leaned forward, and put his hands onto the futon, he could thrust his cock further down into my throat. 

Leonard stepped to the table and was watching intently. He moved his left hand to my throat, and I realized he could see Spock's cock moving inside my throat. Jim returned from the bathroom and approached Leonard. They started kissing and fondling each other as they watched me fellating Spock. I was masturbating with my right hand on my clitoris, and Spock came first, and I followed about a minute later. 

Spock went into the bathroom to clean up, and Jim and Leonard helped me off the table, and they moved the futon back onto the floor next to the mattress. 

When Spock returned from the bathroom, I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I was pleased to see that all three of the guest toothbrushes has been used. 

I returned to the dining room, and lifted the condoms out of the basket, and held then out to Jim, Leonard and Spock, and they all chose a couple of each. 

Spock laid down on the mattress. I sat down next to him, and we began kissing again. 

Spock said to me quietly, “Thank you for trusting me earlier.”

I smiled. “Always, Spock. You're so compassionate, it's second nature to trust you.”

We continued kissing. I reached down, and started stroking his magnificent cock. He was partially erect. I took one of his condoms, opened the package, and slipped it on to him. Spock in turn took out one of the tubes of KY jelly and handed it to me, and I applied it liberally on top of his condom. Spock took the tube from me, and squeezed some out onto his fingers, and then reached underneath me, and inserted his fingers, slowly, into my anus, and massaged the muscle, to stretch it and have it more pliable for him (and me). 

I looked up and saw that Leonard was slipping a condom on to Jim's penis, and was kissing him. Then Leonard stepped over to me, and knelt next to me. We kissed, and I slipped one of Leonard's condoms on to his penis. He wasn't fully engorged, but he was getting there.

I turned around and laid with my back on Spock's chest. Then Leonard knelt down in front of me. I lifted my legs up, and Leonard reached out and put his hands on the backs of my legs to help keep them up. I felt Spock move his cock to my anus, and very carefully and slowly, he started to penetrate me. It took about two minutes, but he was finally able to achieve full penetration. Spock was able to get his arms around my legs, so that Leonard didn't have to hold them up any longer. 

Leonard inserted his cock very slowly inside my vagina. He matched his thrusts with Spock's thrusts, as opposed to last time, when they were thrusting opposite to each other. 

Finally, they were both deeply inside me. Jim walked onto the mattress, and stood over me, where he could reach my vagina. Leonard inserted a finger on top of his own cock inside me, to help my vagina stretch more, to allow entry by Jim's cock. Soon, he had four fingers inside me, and pulled them out slowly, and Jim held his cock as he pushed slowly inside of me, on top of Leonard's cock. 

Soon Jim was matching the slow thrusts of both Leonard and Spock. And they started to increase their speed of thrusting. I had my right fingers on my clitoris, and my left hand was manipulating my breasts, squeezing them, pinching the nipples. 

I could feel my orgasm as it started to build. Leonard was breathing very heavily, as was Jim. Spock was starting to grunt. Remembering my Kegel exercises, I contracted my pelvic floor muscles. I could feel all three of the cocks inside me so distinctly. I looked down, and I could see the silhouette of Jim's penis moving inside of me. Both Jim and Leonard gave little yips of surprise when I contracted my muscles, so I did it again. Oh, wow! The sensation was fantastic. But I was tiring fast, and then my orgasm hit, and I could hear Leonard grunt very loudly, as did Spock, and I felt their orgasms explode inside me. Leonard pulled out of me and backed away, and Jim lay on top of me, and continued thrusting for several minutes, and then I orgasmed again. Finally, Jim orgasmed and withdrew. 

With Jim and Leonard's help, I was able to get up off of Spock. We all laid down on the mattress and cuddled, and took a short nap. 

It was glorious! 

It would be a while after this date before we could get together again. I had to go to court to testify on an incident I had dispatched on; Leonard and Spock would be away at a CSI seminar the first two weeks of March.


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday, March 25, 1978  
0200 Hours

I was working east channel (east of the Miwok River that bisected River City county vertically), and radio traffic was surprisingly light for a Saturday. 

One of our CSI officers, Adam Hightower, came into the dispatch room. Hightower loved to show us photographs from his crime scenes. I think he secretly liked to see if we would get upset with them. He was not one of my favorite people to be around. But so far, no one had objected (or least, not that I had heard of), to his forays in to radio. 

And sure enough … he had photos to share. The baby that went missing from the second Vampire Killer crime scene back in January, had been found in a box by a church custodian, who was cleaning up the garbage disposal area at the rear of the church. The box had been tucked under a shelf that the recyclable garbage container sat on. He opened the box … and discovered the remains, and immediately called the sheriff's department. 

When the officer arrived, the officer recognized the clothing from the crime report. It was the missing boy from the second crime scene. The baby had been decapitated and the head lay underneath the torso, which was partially mummified. A hole in the center of the head indicated the child had been shot. There were several other stab wounds to the body and several ribs were broken. Beneath the body, too, was a ring of keys that fit the male victim's now-impounded car.

I remember thinking at the time, now the mother will have some sense of closure; and secretly wished that Robert Barton Wentworth would soon visit all the levels of Hell until the end of time.

* * * * * 

January 2, 1979

The Robert Barton Wentworth murder trial began. Wentworth was charged with six counts of murder. The prosecutor emphasized throughout the trial that Wentworth had had a choice, and mentioned several times that he had brought rubber gloves with him to the victims' homes with the intent of murder. Altogether, there were 250 prosecution exhibits, the strongest of which were Wentworths's gun and the male victim's wallet, found in Wentworth's pocket.

On May 8, 1978, after five hours of deliberation, the jury returned a verdict of six counts of first degree murder.

During the sanity phase, the jury found Wentworth legally sane after deliberating an hour. It took them four hours to decide that Wentworth should die in the gas chamber at Atsugewi State Penitentiary.


	10. Chapter 10

ADDENDA

* * * * * 

Friday, December 28, 1980

The Vampire Killer, Robert Barton Wentworth died from suicide, overdosed on his medication for hallucinations and depression. His case is still used by the NPIU as the archetypal model for understanding the disorganized killer.

* * * * * 

Thursday, June 16, 2016

The NPIU announced that they had tied the murders of the couple, who were out walking their dog from 1978, to the East Area Rapist. 

* * * * * 

April 24, 2018 

On this date, the River City Sheriff's Department arrested the East Area Rapist, identified earlier that week by the NPIU as James Joseph Anderson, for the crimes committed within their jursidiction. Within days, several other counties would also charge Anderson for the crimes committed within their jurisdictions. 

Identification of Anderson had begun four months earlier when officials, led by NPIU detective John Mesu and NPIU lawyer Ralph Carney, uploaded the killer's DNA profile from a Hokan County rape kit to a personal genomics website. The website identified 10 to 20 people who had the same great-great-great grandparents as Anderson; a team of five investigators working with a genealogist used this list to construct a large family tree. From this tree, they established two suspects; one was ruled out by a relative's DNA test, leaving Anderson the main suspect.

On April 18, a DNA sample was surreptitiously collected from the door handle of Anderson's car; another sample was later collected from a tissue found in Anderson's curbside garbage can. Both were matched to samples associated with to the East Area Rapist crimes, and the crimes committed by Anderson in the southern part of the state. 

* * * * * 

Monday, June 29, 2020

The East Area Rapist, James Joseph Anderson, at his trial pleads guilty to all charges for the 50 rapes, at least 13 murders, and the 120 burglaries he had committed from 1973 through 1986. These crimes were committed within 15 different jurisdictions.

Anderson is currently incarcerated in "protective custody" at the Ohlone State Prison, Quechan.

* * * * * 

Stay tuned for the NEXT new Police Trek episode: The Sex Slave Murders


End file.
